Quest Hall
For a list of all items and upgrades within the Construction skill, see Construction/All milestones. A Quest hall in a player-owned house is a room where the player can display quest achievements and awards. This room can be created with level 35 Construction and 25,000 coins. There are 7 different hotspots available: *Stair/rug *Guild trophy *Portrait *Landscape *Sword *Map *Bookcase Stairs/Rugs The main building hotspot in the Quest hall is the Stair/Rug spot. Either stairs or a rug may be built, but not both. Building rugs will have no complications involved. When a staircase is added to a Quest hall, they will connect to the room above or below by default if and only if the room is facing the proper direction. If it is not, then one of the rooms will have to be demolished and rebuilt in order to secure a connection. This restriction is in effect for both normal staircases and, even though they do not have a "direction", spiral staircases. If there is no room above or below the staircase, players attempting to ascend or descend it will be told that the staircase goes nowhere and asked if they wish to build a room there. The available rooms depends on what level the staircase is built from. Guild trophy An amulet of glory (t) cannot be put as a trophy. The wall-mounted Amulet of Glory can be used an unlimited number of times without the need to recharge; just go near to it and click on it. As of 4 January 2018, players can now mount a Mythical cape in their Quest Hall after completing the Dragon Slayer 2 quest and purchasing the cape from the Jack in the Mythical Guild. This also has a clickable teleport that can be used infinitely, teleporting players to the center of the Mythical Guild. If a teleporting player is poisoned, the glory/cape also cures the poison and heals the player by the amount of damage the poison would have dealt next. Guild trophy items are recovered if removed. Many players like to place a quest hall with a mounted amulet of glory beside a Chapel, providing fast teleports to Edgeville bank for rapid Prayer training. Along with this, the room combination is popular in Player Killing due to the ability to quickly recharge prayer and teleport using the mounted amulet of glory. An alternative training method, from level 47, is to assemble Guild trophies in a skill hall. By building Guild trophies using re-usable items, you gain bonus experience per plank. Building Mythical Cape Guild stands boosts the xp gained drastically - 370xp can be gained from using three teak planks (normally 270xp) and the re-usable cape. This provides an extremely efficient method of construction training. Portrait Portraits can be bought in Falador like the maps (see below). They require the completion of certain quests to be purchased. Refer to a portrait's page to see which quests are required. If removed later the portrait will be lost. Landscape Landscapes can be bought from Sir Renitee in Falador. They require the completion of certain quests to be purchased. Refer to a landscape's page to see which quests are required. Sword The swords below are quest rewards and are recovered if decoration is removed. Map Maps are purchased from Sir Renitee who resides on the of Falador Castle for 1000 coins and require 51, 101, or 151 quest points for a small, medium, or large map respectively. Bookcase Bookshelves in the Quest Hall are used to display the number of books that a player has accumulated through Questing or adventuring.